legend_of_acefandomcom-20200215-history
November 1st 2018 - Update - New Hero
Dear players, A new update (version No.1.18.0) for Legend of Ace is ready. In preparation for this new version, servers will be offline during the following times: * Australia(UTC/GMT+11): November 1, 19:00pm - 24:00pm * North America(UTC/GMT-4): November 1, 04:00am - 09:00am Follow us on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news from the team. Thank you for your support New Hero Arrived Azathoth - Killer of Shadows Additional information about the new Hero Killer of Shadows is coming soon. Specialty - Dark Cloak Gain Stealth when out of combat for 5 seconds. While in stealth, gain Shadow Energy per second (Max: 5 seconds). Taking damage, attack, using abilities ends Stealth. Basic Attack - Hidden Blade Deal damage. Extra real damage for every Shadow Energy. Ability - Dense Fog Create a cloud of fog in an area for 4 seconds, slowing enemies' Movement Speed by 30%. Azathoth remains Stealth in the fog. Ability - Instant Kill Azathoth flourishes his weapons, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Gain Shadow Energy when hit an enemy. Ultimate - Cross Condemn Azathoth performs 3 slashes in a cross, dealing damage each, plus an additional damage to the enemies in the cross point. Fill up Shadow Energy when kill an enemy hero. Game Adjustments New Hero Skins Tachibana - Tcheno Kunoichi Elfead - The Elite Gladiators New Functions * Black List (Block someone) * Invite players in Lobby when you are in a group (Invite Interface) Optimize UI and Prompts * Invite * Friend Economy and Loot Adjustments * Rewards after battle ** Increase Golds for every matches * Chests in Shop ** Increase the number of cards, reduce the chance of epic and legendary cards Hero Balance Adjustments Crossedon - The Lightning Colossus * Load Electric (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Reduce damage from (50% of total Attack Power) to (40% of total Attack Power) Ina - The Frost Queen * Iced Earth (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Health Points: 550(15) -> 500(15) ** Attack Power: 55(1) -> 45(1) * Ice Pierce (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Attack Power: 85(2) -> 70(2) Lory - The Spirit of Twilight * Focus ** Increase Mana Cost from 8 to 10 * Eye of Demise (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Attack Power: 90(5) -> 70(5) Yakumo - The Grand Samurai * Peace of Mind (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Change the condition from "After sheathing the sword" to "After Blade" Yuliya - The Sword of the Rose * Sword of Shadow ** Reduce damage from (45% of total Attack Power) to (40% of total Attack Power) Card Balance Adjustments Grade 1 Necrophilia * Reduce the effect from 160(4) Health Points to 130(4) Health Points Soul Harvest * Reduce the effect from 20(0.5) Attack Power to 16(0.5) Attack Power Grade 2 Space Barriers * Attack Power: 75(1.5) -> 50(1) Stone Skin * Armor: 14(0.2) -> 16(0.2) Grade 3 Eviscerate * Increase Penetration from 6 to 9 Orb Recovery * Reduce the effect from 25(0.5) Attack Power to 20(0.5) Attack Power Grade 4 Living Armor * Health Points: 0 -> 200(5) * Armor: 26(0.5) -> 24(0.5) * Cooldown Reduction: 22(0.5)% -> 16(0.5)% Grade 5 Ordovician Armor * Increase the effect from 45(1) Armor to 52(1) Armor Wizards Well * Magical Mana: 120(3) -> 100(3) Grade 6 The Eye of Destruction * Increase Penetration from 30% to 40% Warp Gate * Reduce the effect from 160(3) Attack Power to 130(3) Attack Power Grade 7 Archmage's Power * Magical Mana: 250(15) -> 200(15) Grade 8 Tempered * Tenacity: 20(0.5)% -> 35(1)% References * Official Website Category:Update